star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay
"I don't want to hurt him, but I have no choice after what he's done to us," - Bruce Clay was a human male born Telos where he would grow up poor with many younger family members. Clay did anything for his family even if did mean he had to lead a life of crime and a cold hearted personality. Biography Meeting Bruce and Rose During the very beginning of the Roman Wars, Clay was mutual friends with Bruce Starkiller and Rose Moonwood. Clay would illegally smuggle black market goods around innocents and harmed people in the process, causing Bruce and Rose to stick with their morals and take down his business. Clay was broken and furious that they had "betrayed" him and he had no money to live off on or feed his family. One of his younger causes died of hunger and Clay blamed Bruce and Rose, swearing he would have revenge. Joining Vikram Clay eventually began to work in Vikram's heavily illegal and monstrous business as a bounty hunter and arms dealer. Clay rose in the ranks, passing every other worker and became Vikram's most trusted right hand man. The two would develop a friendship and would look out for each other for the most part. The M4-78 Campaign One day on Vikram's flagship, the Ravager, Clay met with him as they discussed their growing progress on finding the lost planet of M4-78 which would bring them fame and glory along with endless power from the planets fabled A.I controlled core. Clay was tasked with teaming up with Bruce and Rose as they were the most skilled archeologists they could find for free, but Clay was told to betray them once they got what they needed from them. Clay agreed and met with Rose and Bruce on Kothlis where they discussed their heist on the Tempus Temples. Once at Tempus, they teamed with Clay's henchmen and invaded the temple and found the next clues to M4-78. Clay betrayed Bruce by shooting him and leaving Rose,Jonathan, and Hanhar for dead. Clay headed off to Telos where the clues pointed him and Vikram and himself spent lots of money for an excavation. Clay kept all bits of information from the mining in his electronic journals. Unknown to Clay that Bruce and the others were still alive, They were able to find an old hacker friend named Vao to hack into Clay's journals and steal his leads. After Clay and Vikram had found the next clues on Telos, Bruce and the others were already on their way to the next clue on Anoat. Clay, Vikram, and his small army were able to find Bruce and the rest on Anoat and chases them off to Cloud City after Bruce intercepted the coordinates to M4. On Cloud City, Clay and Vikram made allies with Roman and the Empire, ambushing the crew in Cloud City and torturing Bruce for the coordinates to M4 and the rebel base for Roman. Bruce gave up both and Clay and Vikram took Bruce and Rose prisoner onboard the Ravager while they made way for M4-78. Vett, Kortez, Hanhar, and TC-6 were able to escape the city thanks to Andres, on the Vertibird and follow Clay and Vikram to M4. Death While on the planet, Clay and Vikram along with his men, were attacked by the planets security droids which killed half of Clay's men and wounding him in the process. Vikram left Clay behind in search for the core, leaving Clay wounded in one of the cities centroplex's. Bruce and his friends stumbled upon Clay where they tried to reason with him, but Clay refused by Throwing a thermal detonator at the bunch. Andres was able to used the force to push the grenade back to to Clay killing him instantly as the detonator blew in his face. Legacy Bruce Starkiller a few Delta Squad members would return to M4-78 for the rebel alliance and New Republic and would visit Clay's mangled and burnt body in the ravaged city. Bruce would shake his head in disappointment at Clay's body as he remarked that Clay chose the wrong side and path.